legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Altina Orion
Altina Orion is a mysterious young girl introduced in The Legend of Heroes: Trails in Cold Steel II. She is a supporter of the Noble Alliance who goes by the code-name “Black Rabbit,” and manipulates a jet black combat shell called "Claimh=Solais". From observance she shares the same traits as Millium Orion, it was revealed in the civil war's climax that she was an undercover Ironbloods agent. In Trails of Cold Steel III, she becomes one of the main characters in the new Class VII when she enrols in the Thors Military Academy's Leeves II Campus through unknown reasons. Altina was formed inside of a lab panel without any parents and a sister unit to Millium. A misconception is that the two are somewhat close to robots, when in actuality, they are regular humans which retain their status. Profile Appearance Altina portrays herself as a girl with silver long hair tied in two ponytails that danger on the front side, and lawn green color eyes. She apparently wears a dark-grey sleeve shirt with different design line marks, short shorts hidden beneath the long-sleeve shirt, and a diamond pattern in the middle that shows her belly while the mid-chest area is covered. Also with the outfit comes a hoody with two rabbit-like ears. She wears the same color style of boots up to her knees, has a metal armor knee pad on her right, fingerless gloves. Accessories are two gold hair bees around her dangling ponytails, and one around her neck collar; like a cat’s bell. Attach to her outfit, she has a long thread tail with a metal circle shape with three metal tail-feathers from shortest to longest. On an appearance scale, most do not take her seriously in such a sketchy outfit, but one look at her little; friend, and her cold presence might say something differently. Personality Despite Altina's appearance, she seems to have somewhat a more mature personality yet all the while emotionless which is the opposite of Millium. She acts seriously with pre-programmed behavior of escalating her situation, matter of targets, and objectives as described robotic. But little by little Altina shows emotion within her outer shell, as Rean seems to have her experience more from when he lectured her about her actions. At first Altina was unable to comprehend about her conflicted feelings at while most times, but admits the obvious actions Rean has done to say something he is not that causes misconception. Character Profile Trails of Cold Steel II A little girl of mystery clad in black, Altina Orion appears as a kid allied with the Noble Alliance. She is accompanied by a Combat Shell named Claiomh Solais that has same comparison with Millium Orion's Airgetlam. The two also share the same surname but intel from her was a top secret for the Intelligence Division, but only she tells Rean about her affiliation with the Black Workshop. She retains her unknown identity until the revelation in the end of Vermillion Apocalypse as her corresponding play as an undercover agent and member of the Ironbloods, who was following orders while accompanying the top brasses of the alliance with''' Rufus Albarea, who was also an '''Ironblood. Altina carried out various missions for the Imperial Intelligence Agency after the civil war while monitoring the "Ashen Chevalier" Rean Schwarzer as his "partner" for their missions in the annexed Crossbell. Trails of Cold Steel III Following Rean's inauguration as an academy instructor at Reeves, Altina was dispatched to the new campus as a "student" and a member of the new Class VII. In her time as a student, she had a lack of emotional response and indifferent personality she executed like in the days of civil war made it hard for her to mix in the school life. Altina though joined the Swimming Club to improve her strength and the thing she called Water Nostalgic '''and she had been so worried on Rean because he had lost the control of his Ogre Power. She also revealed a tiny things about her identity as '''Humonculus or an artificial human linked into Combat Shells like Claoimh Solais manufactured by the Black Workshop. She is the sole student who could not pilot a Soldat and refers not to and only serves as a support until the Goliath '''was brought from the Imperial Army. It had a high aptitude to her, however it was sealed away after '''Claiomh Solais was somewhat controlling her when piloting. Her origin was later revealed as an Originator Zero having the serial code OZ74. She was the final model created by Black Alberich, attempted to be sacrificed to brought out the Great Twilight that will succumb the entire empire back into the Dark Ages-like. However instead of her, Millium blocked the stab that should have killed Altina '''and became the '''Originator Zero instead. Game Notebook Enemy Analysis Analyzed with the Black-Haired Boy at Geofront - E Sector. CS2-Divertissement: The Occupation Trivia *While unconfirmed to be actual sisters, Altina's real name is "Model 0z74", while Millium says she is 'one up' on her; stating she would be 0z73, thus clarifying the model difference between the two. *Like Millium, her name "Orion" has several etymologies upon character and primary affiliation. **Orion is the prominent constellation visible throughout the world, named after Orion, a hunter in Greek mythology. **All the Ironbloods members, plus the Chancellor, are somehow loosely and irrelatively referenced from . In both Millium and Altina's case, the last syllables in their last name is "rion" ="Lion". References Category:Female Characters Category:Trails Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Party Members Category:Thors Academy Student Category:Class VII Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Iron Blood Category:Antagonists Category:Boss Characters Category:Cold Steel II Bosses‎ Category:Machine Puppeteers Category:Leeves Branch Student